Shush (234)
Shush, A.K.A. Experiment 234, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to eavesdrop on private conversations. Her one true place is with Cobra Bubbles as a CIA operative. Bio Experiment 234 was the 234th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations. 234 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 234's pod was found by Gantu in a playground, where Lilo and Stitch were present. Gantu then attempted to escape with the experiment pod. However, Lilo and Stitch were able to get the pod back from Gantu after a brief struggle. Unfortunately, a pair of kids then soaked Lilo and the pod with their super-soakers, activating 234. 234, named Shush, used the speaker in her tail to eavesdrop on the fleeing kids and then Gantu. Lilo found this quite fascinating, so she used Shush to eavesdrop on Mrs. Hasagawa and Officer Kaihiko. Shush then eavesdropped on Nani who was talking to David on the phone, to which Lilo mistook as her sister trying to insult David. Nani warned Lilo about eavesdropping on people's private conversations. However, Lilo later used Shush to eavesdrop on Mertle dismissing her dolls, which Lilo mistook as a dismissal of the hula girls. They believed Lilo at first and shunned Mertle, and ganging with Lilo instead, but were more strict about how she would tell them what to do. But when Lilo spoke to Mrs. Edmonds, the latter revealed to her what Mertle was really talking about, which made Lilo feel guilty. Later, Lilo, Stitch and Shush went to Mertle's to apologize. However, a brainwashed Mertle, who was being hypnotized by Hämsterviel on an automated computer screen, attacked the trio and then paralyzed Shush. Regardless, Lilo and Stitch were able to defeat Hämsterviel, rescue Shush, and get Mertle rehabilitated. Shortly after, Shush was found a one true place with Cobra Bubbles as a CIA operative. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Shush, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Shush participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Shush is a total oddball. She likes doing strange things, and enjoys spying on others. She can be kind with allies and friends, and is a little dumb at times. She doesn't quite understand the difference between heroes or villians - she just joins the first group she sees. Biology Appearance Shush is a chestnut weasel/mouse-like experiment with large ears containing microphone insides, black eyes, dark brown markings, a lavender nose, a thin mouth and a speaker at the end of her tail. Her fur is a purple/pink tone, she has darker stripes on her tail, and a paler underfur. She has a large muzzle and a big pink nose at the end of it. She has a pair of black eyes and a hooter at the end of her tail, where the sound that her antenae, which are inside the ears, comes from. Her extended ears are huge, but when folded, they look the average experiment size. She stands 3 feet tall when bipedal, 2 feet 5 inches tall when quadruped and weighs 15 lbs. Special Abilities Shush can amplify anything she hears through the "speaker" in her tail, her ears also seem to have sensors sticking out that supposedly gives her extremely-enhanced hearing, and she can direct he hearing to an exact location and drowning everything else out. Weaknesses If Shush is petted on the head, she will stop eavesdropping. Gallery 234 shush by bricerific43-d587fg7.jpg 34663.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h39m34s140.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h39m20s4.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h39m41s196.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h38m57s21.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h41m57s2.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h39m51s49.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h43m12s9.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h43m22s69.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h43m36s222.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h43m27s138.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h44m45s175.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h44m40s68.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h45m09s153.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h40m36s154.png 4430107_l2.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h48m11s176.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h49m07s234.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-18h42m54s54.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h51m25s51.png|Shush zapped by Mertle vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h51m33s152.png|Shush immobilized vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h56m04s47.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h56m23s240.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h58m08s22.png|Shush with Cobra 4430107_l2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Females